We Found Our Baby ?
by Natsu Zyy
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, walaupun perbedaan sifaf mereka yang begitu kontras tapi tidak mengubah hari-hari mereka yang damai sejahtera. Sampai suatu ketika kehidupan mereka berubah menjadi sedikit berwarna / Ini summary ya '-' / SasuNaru jadi pemeran utama, tapi bukan yaoi :D / Chapter 4 here / reviews ?
1. Chapter 1

Judul : we found our baby ?

Name : Natsu Zyy

Pair : SasuNaru, SasuSaku NaruHina

Chap : 1/?

Genre : Friendship, Family

Rate : T

DC : MK

Warning : typo dimana-mana, gaje story, humor gajelas mungkin -_-, semua kekurangan dalam menulis lainnya.

Note : SasuNaru jadi bintang utamanya disini, tapi ini bukan ff yaoi :D. Sasuke tetap dipasangin sama Sakura dan Naruto sama Hinata.

DLDR

-Zyy Present-

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari yang indah. Tersebutlah seeko- ehhh tidak tidak...ini bukan fabel untuk anak SD. Tapi serius deh...awalnya kehidupan kedua pemuda yang menjadi pemeran utama kita ini memiliki hidup yang tentram. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, walaupun perbedaan sifaf mereka yang begitu kontras tapi tidak mengubah hari-hari mereka yang damai sejahtera. Sampai suatu ketika kehidupan mereka berubah menjadi sedikit berwarna.

.

.

.

"Dobe ! Kau yang bocah kuning dan aku urus si bocah raven ini !"

"Hei ! Aku ingin punya anak cewek !"

"Diam dobe ! Nanti juga dia tak akan ku larang bermain denganmu"

"Teme, kau cura- heiii ! Bocah cowok ini juga menggemaskan saat tidur" Ujar Naruto berbinar-binar melihat sang bocah. Melupakan bahwa sebelumnya ia tengah memarahi Sasuke.

Sasuke merollingkan matanya.

"Oke masalah hak asuh sudah selesai. Dan kita tidak boleh membatasi ruang main mereka berdua"

"Dobe...kita tinggal tidak berjauhan. Bahkan halaman belakang rumahku terhubung kehalaman belakang rumahmu, ingat ?" Sasuke kembali merollingkan matanya bosan.

"O-oke...aku hanya panik you know...dua anak ! Tiba-tiba datang pada kita ? I'll be crazy !"

.

.

Dan akhirnya mereka bisa makan malam dengan tenang, setidaknya setelah dua bocah itu tidur. Seloyang lasagna ala chef Naruto untuk makan malam mereka.

"Dobe ? Seleramu janda ?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak sengaja melihat walpaper Naruto.

"Janda lebih menantang, teme ! Memangnya kau, dengan anak SMA ?"

"Heii ! Sakura itu sudah kuliah !"

"Yeeaahhh~ Whatever~" Naruto merollingkan bola matanya bosan.

Tunggu, apa kalian bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada hari mereka ?. Mari kita lihat kejadian 12 jam yang lalu, saat mereka masih menjalani kehidupan tentram mereka. Kisah ini dimulai saat mereka baru saja bangun dari tidur ganteng mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

#12 jam yang lalu#

"Enngghhh~ bau kaki Sasukee" Naruto baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, ia masih menguap sesekali tanda ia masih mengantuk. Posisi tidurnya yang tidak elit karena kepalanya terhalangi kaki Sasuke, seganteng-gantengnya paras wajah Uchiha Sasuke tapi ini tidak mengurangi bau manly kaki Sasuke, yaa setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan si pirang. Dan jangan lupakan posisi kakinya menghalangi kepala Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan pulas, atau pingsan mungkin. Naruto mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, dilihat dari barang-barang yang berserakan di sekitar mereka, Naruto ingat tadi malam ia menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain PS bersama Sasuke sambil mengkonsumsi banyak snack dan beberapa kaleng root beer. Mereka bedangan sampai jam 3 dini hari dan melupakan semuanya begitu saja, termasuk semua barang yang berserakan sekarang.

.

.

"Engghhh~ my cheese~" Igauan si raven yang sangat tidak berperike-Uchiha-an memecahkan lamunan Naruto, ia menggosok-gosokan dagunya kekaki buluk Naruto.

"Te...teme ? Jangan jilat kaki ku bodoh !" Katanya yang tidak terima kakinya yang baru saja mendapatkan pelecehan dari si raven(?).

"Ehh~ mau lari kemana~ my chees-Owww damnnn ! What the hell I do ?!" Sasuke mulai membuka matanya, ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya dengan sangat tidak indah, sedangkan Naruto hanya merollingkan bola matanya bosan.

"Uhhh...kakiku sudah tidak perawan" Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang merollingkan bola matanya mendengar kata-kata tidak masuk akal Naruto.

"Untuk sesaat aku mengira kakimu adalah Keju Epoisses de Bourgogne" Kata Sasuke sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya diatas ranjang.

"Keju apa itu ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu Raja keju dari semua keju. Baiklah, aku akan mandi. Siapkan sarapan, dobe" Kata Sasuke sembari beranjak dari kasurnya, sesekali ia masih menguap.

"Akhirnya...kau bisa juga memuji orang teme. Let me see the cheese" Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menuju browser.

.

.

Disisi lain Sasuke tampak menikmati paginya yang indah dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Ia tengah memegang handuk dilengan kirinya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pagi yang sejuk ini.

"Satu batang rokok sebelum mandi" Gumannya pada diri sendiri. Ia baru saja menyalakan rokok yang sejak tadi ia taruh disaku celananya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar teriakan si pirang, dan membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli dibuatnya.

.

"WHAT THE HELL TEMEE ! Itu keju terbau diduniaaaa !".

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, dimuseum reruntuhan kuno dari kota yang terbengkalai sejak 100 tahun yang lalu. Sebuah kota makmur yang penuh dengan 1000 cerita kelam dimasa lalu. Tepatnya saat masa penjajahan Inggris.

"Silahkan kalian observasi untuk materi kelompok karya ilmiah kalian. Pastikan 3 bulan kedepan, laporannya sudah terkumpul rapi dimeja saya. Dan jangan lupa untuk menaruh name tag kalian setelah selesai observasi ini padaku, aku akan memberikan nilai tambahan bagi yang hadir har ini" Ujar seorang dosen yang memakai masker di hampir seluruh wajahnya. Mata kanannya tertutup dan hanya menampilkan mata kirinya yang selalu mengantuk, ada yang menggosipi bahwa mata kanan sang dosen berwarna merah dengan 3 tomo dilingkaran dalamnya, benar-benar menggelikan.

"Ha'i, kakasih-sensei" Ujar para mahasiswa kompak.

.

.

.

"Teme...kau akan meneliti apa ?"

"Sejarah kelam Badlands City ini, aku akan kekantor pemerintahannya. Rumor yang kudengar bahwa dibawah tanahnya ada sebuah tempat penyiksaan juga"

"A...apa ? Tidak ada...you know kan teme...hantu ?" Kata Naruto sambil menggidikan bahunya dan membuat Sasuke menghela nafas bosan.

"Kau cari saja partner kerja lain jika tidak ingin ikut denganku, dobe"

"Ehh ti-tidak tidak teme. Aku ik-ikut" Kata Naruto sembari menggosok-gosokan tangannya yang mulai merinding.

Mereka berdua melenggang pergi menuju kantor pemerintahan kota tersebut, tanpa disadari sejak tadi mereka diawasi oleh seorang pria bermasker dan menutupi semua wajahnya kecuali mata kanannya yang tengah berkespresi jahat, dan jangan lupakan topi yang membuat kesannya semakin misterius.

"Namanya...Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto yaa" Ujarnya sambil berlalu membawa sebuah keranjang besar yang sedari tadi ia dorong.

.

.

.

.

"Te-teme...kita bisa kan meneliti bagian atas dulu ? Aku yakin disini banyak hal menarik" kata Naruto mengulur waktu, Naruto lebih memilih stok ramennya dibuang oleh ibunya daripada harus masuk ketempat horor itu.

"Terserah kau lah dobe" Dan perkataan Sasuke hanya di tanggapi dengan cengiran kgas Naruto.

/Ting...Ting...Ting...Ting ! (Suara berasal dari ruang informasi)

"Panggilan kepada saudara Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto, untuk menuju ruang informasi pusat disebelah pusat kota Badlands City sekarang. Terimakasih" Ujar seseorang dari ruang informasi pusat. Kedua sahabat sehidup semati itu bingung, apa mobil Sasuke menghalangi jalan kah ? Atau mobil Sasuke diculik orang ? Okee singkirkan pemikiran absurd tadi.

"Kita kesana teme"

"Hn"

.

.

.

#Ruang Informasi Pusat"

"Anda meninggalkan ini tuan-tuan" Kata seorang pegawai yang memberikan 2 buah keranjang berisikan bayi mungil yang tengah tertidur. Diulangi DUA ORANG BAYI YANG SEDANG TERTIDUR. Sasuke memandang horor si pirang. Ia tidak percaya kelakuan sahabatnya sungguh mencengangkan.

"Heii ! Aku tidak menghamili siapapun teme ! Berhentilah memandangku seperti itu" Ujar Naruto yang sepertinya bisa menebak pikiran Sasuke.

"Ini bukan anak kami, pak" Kata Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto yang misuh-misuh.

"Apa maksud anda dengan 'bukan anak kami' lihat saja bocah pirang ini dan bocah raven yang mirip seperti anda" Kata pegawai yang bername tag Kabuto tersebut. Dia menunjuk kearah bocah lelaki yang sedang tertidur dan bocah perempuan itu secara bergantian.

"Ta-tapi ini buka-"

"Jika anda tidak mau memiliki anak, jangan mau membuat anak pak. Kalian tahu, melahirkan itu menyakitkan" Ujar Kabuto lagi.

"Heii apa maksud anda ? Dan kenapa harus kami ? Kami bahkan masih mahasiswa" Ujar Naruto tidak terima dengan ulasan Kabuto tadi.

"Tadi ada seorang pria yang menyerahkan ini padaku. Ia membawa seorang bocah kecil yang seumuran mereka berdua dalam gendongannya dan 2 keranjang bayi kalian. Ia bilang ini milik kalian, bahkan ia memotret kalian" Kata Kabuto panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan foto tadi kepada Sasuke. Dan benar saja, ada foto Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berbincang sebelum menuju kekantor pemerintahan. Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang sudah lengah.

"Dammnn !" Katanya penuh amarah. Sedangkan Naruto, jangan ditanya ia tengah memeluk lututnya sendiri dengan panik, dan itu membuat Sasuke kembali merollingkan bola matanya bosan.

"Kalian ambil atau kulaporkan ini kepolisi ? Dua remaja tega membuang anaknya dikeramaian kota" Ujar Kabuto menyeringai.

"Eh- a-apa ? Kau gila ini bukan anak-"

"Ahh baiklah ! Kembalikan 2 bocah itu" Kata Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau gila dobe ! Kita tidak bisa melakukannya bodoh !"

"Itu lebih baik dari pada kita dipenjara teme bakaaa !"

"Tapi bagaimana kita- ahh ! Terserah padamu dobe"

.

.

.

"Here we go. Come to your daddy~"

"'I'm not her daddy / I'm not his daddy !" Ujar Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Yeaahh~ whatever" kata Kabuto sambil menyerahkan 2 keranjang bayi kepada mereka.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, didalam mobil Sasuke. Mereka terjebak oleh kedua bocah cilik yang sedari tadi tidur pulas.

"Liat isi keranjangnya dobe" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengamati bocah raven yang ia taruh dijok mobil depannya.

"Ada susu dan popok teme ! Setidaknya mereka selamat hari ini"

"Simpan bungkusnya agar kau tak lupa dengan merknya dobe"

"Yaa teme"

"Sepertinya mereka berumur 1 atau 2 tahunan, bagaimana kita menghadapi mereka ?" Ujar Sasuke frustasi. Kalau boleh dipilih, ia lebih memilih tawuran dengan warga daripada harus mengurus 2 bocah kecil ini. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengerang frustasi.

"Hei teme ! Ada nomor aneh di balik baju yang terselip dipunggungnya. Coba lihat ! Yang ini nomornya 130-RU45" Ujar Naruto yang berada dijok belakang bersama si bocah pirang tadi.

"Mana sih ? Coba kulihat yang satunya"

"Nomornya S474-F7" Lanjut Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba tangisan sang bocah raven memecah kebingungan kedua pemuda tersebut, atau mungkin membuat mereka semakin bingung. Tangisan sang bocah raven menggelegar hingga membangunkan si bocah pirang.

"Ooeeekkkk...oeeekkkk...oooeeekkkkkk" Tangis mereka semakin menjadi membuat mereka berdua terkaget.

"Te...teme bagaimana ini ?" Kata si pirang senior sambil sesekali memasang wajah bodoh menghibur bocah pirang agar sang bocah berhenti menangis.

"Mana kutahu dobe ! Aku juga kerepotan !" Tidak kalah panik, Sasuke bahkan hampir akan menyumpal si raven junior dengan rokoknya seperti yang sering ia lakukan pada Naruto saat si pirang sedang ngambek. Tapi ia sadar, rokok hanya untuk orang 18 tahun keatas, itulah yang ada pemikiran pendek Sasuke.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari kontak yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ketemu !" Serunya, ia langsung menekan tombol call.

.

.

"Halo Sasuke-chan ?"

"Okasan help me -hikss- ! Huuwwweeeeee !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#TBC#

Halllo...Zyy here :D

Bawa cerita gaje again xD...btw fic ini emang terinspirasi sama film korea yg judulnya kalo ga salah "baby and me" (ga tau tulisan koreanya), tapi akan Zyy coba biar ga sama persis.

Owh iyaa, Zyy juga berencana buat sequel dari "Hari Galau Sasuke" atau mungkin bakal rubah judul sihh ._. Yaa kita liat aja nanti :D

Akhir kata

#SalamTahuBulatLover

.

.

.

Adakah yang mau mereview ? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : we found our baby ?

Name : Natsu Zyy

Pair : SasuNaru, SasuSaku NaruHina

Chap : 2

Genre : Friendship, Family

Rate : T

DC : MK

Warning : typo dimana-mana, gaje story, humor gajelas mungkin -_-, semua kekurangan dalam menulis lainnya.

Note :

" / telepon" untuk pembicaraan di telpon

"/ / **Berita** " untuk pembawa berita

DLDR

-Zyy Present-

.

.

/Halo Sasuke-chan ?/

"Okasan help me -hikss- ! Huuwwweeeeee !"

.

.

.

.

/Sasuke-chan ? Are you okay ?/

"I'm o-okay mom. Dobe jangan berteriak ! Kau teleponlah diluar, aku juga sedang menelpon ibuku !" Kata Sasuke kesal. Hoo jadi yang tadi berteriak itu Naruto.

"Okaaa-chaaannn~ help meehhhhh~" Terdengar lagi. Jeritan frustasi Naruto yang ternyata sedang menelpon ibunya. Well mereka berdua punya pemikiran yang sama.

"Oke aku keluar sebentar teme !" Kata Naruto sambil melenggang keluar mobil.

.

/Semua baik-baik saja sayang ?/

"Baik-baik sa-eh tidak-tidak ini buruk oka-sama. I need your help, bagaimana caranya menidurkan bayi ?"

/Bayi ? Bayi siapa ?/

"Ini bayi ku...maksudku ini bayi dobe yang-Owww Shut up baka baby !" Erang Sasuke, tapi kedua bayi tersebut malah semakin membesarkan suara tangisan mereka.

/Jangan menyentak bayi, Sasuke. Ibu tidak pernah mengajari itu. Jadi katakan bayi siapa itu !"

"Oka-sama ! Bisakah kau tidak bertanya itu dulu. Aku sedang panik"

/Oke okee...caranya coba cek popoknya apa dia basah atau lembab ? Kalau basah kemungkinan dia baru saja pipis. Apa kau ada popok ? Jangan lupa untuk mengusap-usap punggungnya agar ia bisa lebih tenang/

"Owhh oke...aku sedang berusaha melihat popoknya. Sial ! Ini basah"

/Siapkan popoknya, Sasuke-chan/

"Sudah. Aku sudah membukanya"

/lapkan tisu basah pada bagian pantatnya agar tidak infeksi. Harus tisu basah khusus bayi/

"Ap-apa aku tidak punya !"

/kau bersama Naruto kan ? Kalau iyaa coba cek tasnnya, ia suka menyimpang tisu basah khusus bayi/

"Dari mana oka-sama tahu ?"

/Aku bertanya padanya dulu. Itu kebiasaannya/

Setelah mengecek tas Naruto. Sasuke menemukan tisu basah milik Naruto dan benar saja, ini khusus bayi. Untuk sedetik kekhilafan Sasuke, ia memuji si pirang yang mempunyai kebiasaan membawa tisu basah ini.

"Lalu aku harus apa, oka-sama ?"

/bersihkan dengan menggunakan tisu itu, Sasuke-chann~/

"A-apa ?! Tapi itu kotor !" Seru Sasuke.

/Dan kau akan membiarkan dia yang membersihkannya sendiri ?/

"Owhh baiklah, aku yang bersihkan dan aku juga akan mencoba memasangkan popoknya" Tandas Sasuke.

/Bagus, bilang pada Naruto untuk melakukan hal yang sama/

"Baik oka-sama" Sasuke pun membuka kaca jendelanya, menampilkan sesosok makhluk kuning yang sedang panik dan tengah menelpon ibunya, sesekali ia berteriak 'aku terlalu muda untuk jadi ayah, oka-channn'.

"Dobe, masuklah ! Akan kuberitahu caranya"

"Jadi bagai mana oka-ehh iyaa teme ! Aku kesana sekarang. Dah oka-chan, aku menyayangimu"

.

.

.

15 menit berlalu, kedua bayi itu sudah tertidur dan Sasuke sudah mematikan sambungan telponnya. Ia juga berpesan pada sang ibu untuk segera datang kerumahnya malam ini. Dan sepertinya ibu Naruto juga akan datang.

"Aku dapat masalah ! Ibu ku akan datang ! Dia mengira aku menghamili seseorang !" Jeritan frustasi Naruto kembali terdengar, ia memamerkan ponselnya yang berisi sebuah pesan ancaman dari sang ibunda tercintanya.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke tidak peduli, tentu saja karena ia tengah menyetir.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, di Konoha Regency rumah megah Sasuke yang sengaja dibelikan untuk ditinggali Sasuke seorang diri. Kebetulan si sahabat pirangnya juga mempunyai rumah dilingkungan yang sama, tepatnya di belakang rumah Sasuke. Kenapa memilih rumah dilingkungan itu ? Alasannya mudah, agar dekat dengan kampus katanya. Kembali kekedua anak yang baru saja mereka temukan, setelah dengan seenak udel Sasuke memutuskan untuk membagi/? hak asuh kepada si pirang, Naruto memutuskan untuk makan malam dengan Sasuke, dan kebetulan juga kedua bocah itu masih tertidur diruang tengah. Sekalian menunggu ibu mereka datang. Naruto menjentikan jarinya, ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Teme, kita lupa memberi mereka nama" kata Naruto sambil menunjukan kedua bayi yang sedang terlelap itu bergantian. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya frustasi, bagaimana ia bisa lupa.

"Hn, kau benar" jawabnya.

"Jadi...kau akan menamakannya siapa ?" tanya si pirang.

"Hn, entahlah"

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, sampai akhirnya bunyi perut mereka memecahkan lamunan keduanya.

"Aku akan membuat lasagna" Kata Naruto, walaupun dia ceroboh dan bukan dari jurusan tata boga tapi untuk urusan masak-memasak kemampuannya boleh juga, setidaknya itulah kata Sasuke saat lapar.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke singkat.

.

.

.

Sasuke menunggu Naruto sambil sesekali mengawasi kedua bocah yang sedang terlelap itu. Ia menyalakan TV karena bosan.

Aroma wangi masakan Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin lapar. Harus ia akui bahwa si pirang memang pandai memasak. Sasuke menghampiri dapur yang jarakny tidak jauh dari ruang tengah.

"Sudah siap ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iyaa, aku juga membuatkan untuk ibu kita"

"Hn"

.

.

Dan akhirnya mereka bisa makan malam dengan tenang, setidaknya setelah dua bocah itu tidur. Seloyang lasagna ala chef Naruto untuk makan malam mereka.

.

"Dobe ? Seleramu janda ?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak sengaja melihat walpaper Naruto.

"Janda lebih menantang, teme ! Memangnya kau, dengan anak SMA ?"

"Heii ! Sakura itu sudah kuliah !"

"Yeeaahhh~ Whatever~" Naruto merollingkan bola matanya bosan.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan namanya dobe ?" Kata Sasuke sambil menghajar/? makan malamnya.

"130-RU45 yaa ? 130RU ? BORU ? Sudah kuputuskan, akan kuberi nama Boruto !" Naruto berbinar-binar saat mengatakan itu, Sasuke sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Hn. S474 ? Fine, I'll call Sara, hmmm Sarada" Putusnya.

"Well, not bad" Komentar Naruto.

.

/treng~ treenggg -SAATNYA SENJU BREAKING NEWS- (suara tv)

 **/ /Selamat malam pemirsa dimanapun anda berada. Kembali lagi di Senju Breaking News bersama saya Senju Tsunade yang akan membacakan breaking news hari ini. Laboratorium Orochemical diringkus petugas karena diduga melanggar peraturan pemerintahan dengan membuka praktek kloning tubuh manusia secara ilegal/ /**

"Dobe besarkan volumenya !" Seru Sasuke yang tiba-tiba penasaran dengan isi berita tersebut.

"Yaa baiklah" Mau tidak mau ia melenggang dari dapur menuju ruang tengah.

 **/ / Menurut pihak Orochimaru, laboratoriumnya kehilangan beberapa daftar bayi yang menjadi hasil dari penelitian / /**

"Teme, kemarilah ! Bawakan makananku"

"Hn"

 **/ / Dikarena kan identitas bayi harus dirahasiakan untuk kepentingan hukum. Maka kami akan memperlihatkan daftar kode nama bayi yang telah menghilang dari laboratorium**

 **1\. 130-RU45**

 **2\. S474-F7**

 **3\. 12U-N48**

 **Dan inilah ciri-ciri baju laboratoriumnya**

 **Baju atasan warna kuning cerah dan celana berwarna hijau pucat. Dan dibalik baju bagian punggung terdapat nomor kode bayi / /**

.

Naruto hampir saja memuntahkan makanannya kembali. Ia baru saja mendengar kode nama yang sama dengan kode dibalik baju kedua bocah itu, dan menang benar pakaian kedua bocah tersebut sama persis dengan yang diucapkan pembawa berita.

"Damn ! Kita dapat masalah teme !" Erangnya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengambil baju" Kata Sasuke panik, ia baru sadar bahwa Ibunya akan datang ketempat mereka dan kedua bocah tersebut masihlah memakai baju laboratorium seperti yang ada di Breaking News.

.

"Kami dataangggg~"

"DAMMNN !" Seru mereka bersamaan.

 **/ /Bagi anda yang menemu- Tuutttt / /**

Naruto mematikan TV. Sasuke baru saja mengambil baju acak yang ia temukan dikamarnya.

"Aku akan menghampiri ibu kita. Kau gantikan baju mereka" Kata Naruto memerintah.

"Apa ? Kau gantikan baju aku keruang tamu !" Putus Sasuke.

"Tidak ! Kau yang gantikan bajunya teme !"

"Berisik ! Aku sudah mengambil bajunya, giliran kau yang menggantikan pakaian mereka !" Seru Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Teme ! Kau egois, apa susahnya sih hanya menggantikan baju !" Naruto tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke.

"Kau yang egois dobe ! Kalau kau bilang mudah kau saja yang urus !"

"Aku tak bilang mudah. Maksudku bukan begitu teme ! Ahh kau bisa membangunkan mereka bodoh !" Seru Naruto yang semakin lama suaranya semakin meninggi.

"Suara cemprengmu yang memekakan telingaku do-"

.

"Ooeeekkkkk...oooeeekkkkkkk...eeeaaaaakkkkk !" Untuk kedua kalinya, tangisan si bayi pirang atau yang sekarang telah menjadi Boruto mengalihkan perhatian kedua pemuda yang tengah bertengkar tadi. Tangisannya sangat keras dan lagi-lagi membangunkan Sarada. Lalu keduanya menangis kencang.

"See ! Suara dobemu memekakan telinga mereka !" Ujar Sasuke sambil menutup telinganya.

"Suara mu juga tinggi temee !" Seakan tidak terima dengan gagasan sahabatnya, Naruto mengerang.

.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan anak-anak !" Intrupsi Mikoto membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang. Ia lupa bahwa ibunya dan ibu Naruto sudah datang.

"Hahhh ? Bayi itu..."

'Sial ! Bajunya !'

"Kita benar-benar akan dapat masalah, teme" bisik Naruto tapi mampu didengar Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#TBC

Hayoo siapa yg ngira kalo orang yg teriak di akhir chapter 1 itu Sasuke ? :'D

Yang pasti bukanlah yaa (walau Sasuke OOC banget disini)

Apa asal mula bayinya udah ketebak ? Zyy harap belum, karna ini baru konflik awalnya :'v...ahh gomen juga ceritanya makin absurd.

Dan thanks juga senpai-senpai yang sudah fol/fav dan reviewnya, moga fic ini makin ngurangin typonya, makin jelas juga alurnya xD dll...

Jadi keingetan mau bilang sesuatu :D...ceritanya Boruto n Sarada bukan berperan jadi anak aslinya Naruto sama Sasuke yaa, nanti ortu asli mereka bakal dibahas (dikit) :D

.

Btw Zyy baru sadar kalo selama ini Zyy ga ngeaktifin Anonymous Reviews ,,

#ketauan gapteknya :''v

.

.

 **Sondankh641**

Nah nanti diceritain, biar penasaran :D #dijitak

makasii udah mampir yaa :),

.

 **Alfiannamaru**

Siap XD ini udah lanjut xD...

Wehh makasih Alfian-san :D

Awalnya Zyy dapet ide karna nonton film 'baby and me'

Mungkin mereka bakal sering repot dan 'salah paham' xD

Arigatou udah mampir yaa :)

.

 **hanaakaisirayuki**

One mah ikut-ikutan ahh :v...gapapa onee sini aja promo :''v... Satu promoan bayar pulsa aja 5k :'''v (peace) makasi udah mampir onee :D

.

 **Anko Guru Matematika**

Hehee makasi udah mampir yaa :D

Sipp ini udah lanjut xD.

.

.

.

Akhir kata

#SalamTahuBulatLover

Adakah yang mau mereviews ? :')


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : we found our baby ?

Name : Natsu Zyy

Pair : SasuNaru, SasuSaku NaruHina

Chap : 3

Genre : Friendship, humor

Rate : T

DC : MK

Warning : typo dimana-mana, gaje story, OOC, humor gajelas mungkin -_-, semua kekurangan dalam menulis lainnya

DLDR

-Zyy Present-

.

.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan anak-anak !" Intrupsi Mikoto membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang. Ia lupa bahwa ibunya dan ibu Naruto sudah datang.

"Hahhh ? Bayi itu..."

'Sial ! Bajunya !'

"Kita benar-benar akan dapat masalah, teme" bisik Naruto tapi mampu didengar Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ini...ini bukan seperti yang oka-sama kira" Kata Sasuke takut-takut. Dengan secepat kilat, Naruto menutupi kedua bocah yang tengah menangis ini dengan selimut.

"Bayi itu...kyaaaa~ lucu sekali nak ! sini biar aku yang tenangkan mereka" Kata Mikoto dan disusul oleh helaan nafas lega dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kushina ! Apa kau bisa bantu aku untuk menangani bayi satunya ?"

"Okee...aku datangg~" Jawab seseorang yang bernama Kushina itu, ia menghampiri Mikoto dan langsung menggendong si pirang junior yang tengah menangis tanpa melepaskan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, mengabaikan dua manusia yang hampir saja jantungan karena kedatangannya.

"Shiii...shiii...shiiii...Jangan mengangis anak pintar" Katanya sambil menepuk pelan sang bocah, dan sedetik kemudian tidak ada lagi suara tangisan yang keluar dari mulutnya. The power of mother, pikir Naruto.

"apa mereka sudah makan ?" tanya Kushina.

"Belum, aku akan membuat makanan instannya" Kata Naruto.

"Apa ? Jangan ! Umur segini ia harus diberi makanan buatan rumah" Seru Kushina.

"Apa bayi makan lasagna ?" Tanya Sasuke, okee mungkin hari ini Sasuke sedang khilaf dan melupakan otak jeniusnya.

"Biar kami yang urus makanannya, kalian tunggulah diruang tengah" Tandas Mikoto. Ia menyerahkan bocah yang sejak tadi berada digendongannya, begitupun Kushina.

"Ganti pakaiannya dobe !" Seru Sasuke

"A-apa ? Yaa baiklah !" Sungut Naruto sebal.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, diruang tengah dengan meja kecil dialasi karpet dan bantal duduk yang sengaja Sasuke siapkan untuk makan malam kali ini. Boruto dan Sarada sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaos polos paling kecil milik Sasuke yang kelihatan sangat kebesaran dibadan mereka. Mungkin besok ia dan Naruto harus membeli beberapa potong baju.

"Ayo Boruto, call me otou-chan !" Kata Naruto bersemangat kepada Boruto yang sedang berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Jangan, panggil saja dia dobe" Komentar Sasuke sambil merollingkan bola matanya, ia heran melihat tingkah si pirang yang pada awalnya menolak kehadiran Boruto.

"Kau cemburu yaa teme ? Kau kan tidak bisa dekat dengan anak kecil" Naruto tersenyum meremehkan, dan membuat Sasuke mendecih kesal.

Naruto tengah menggendong-gendongkan si pirang junior sambil sesekali berkata 'Boruto, call me otou-chan !' dengan semangatnya. Sasuke menengok kearah Sarada yang tengah berusaha untuk duduk dengan beralaskan bantal duduk, ia menatap lekat-lekat Sarada. Sekilas ia merasa bahwa Sarada mirip sekali dengannya, termasuk wajah minim ekspresinya saat ini. Entah mengapa Sasuke mulai menyukai bocah raven ini.

"Sarada...katakan paa-paa" Katanya tanpa sadar, tapi sayang sekali Sarada belum bisa mengikuti apa yang Sasuke bicarakan walaupun dari gerak bibirnya Sasuke yakin bahwa Sarada berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum.

.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru mengajari mereka untuk bicara dulu, mungkin untuk seumurannya mereka ini telat bicara tapi jangan terlalu dipaksakan" Ujar Mikoto.

"Buka mulut mu nak aaaaaa~. Kau lucu sekali pirang junior. Apa kau yakin ini bukan anakmu, Naru-chan ?!" Selidik Kushina sembari memicingkan matanya.

"Ti-tidak, aku yakin 100% ini bukan anakku, tanya saja pada Sas-"

"Pffffttt~ Naru-chan...?" Oke sahabat sehidup sematinya ini malah menertawakan panggilan akrab si pirang.

"Kau menyebalkan teme !"Sentak si pirang ngambek.

"Jangan mengumpat didepan bayi, Naru-chan" Tegur sang ibu.

"Dan kau juga jangan menertawakan Naruto, Sasuke-chan !" Seru Mikoto yang sejak tadi menyuapi Sarada.

"Pfftttt~haha Sasuke-chan~" Balas Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, Sasuke pun bisa manja ternyata.

"Jangan panggil nama itu didepan banyak orang, oka-sama" Katanya. Come on ! Naruto dan Sasuke itu sudah berstatus mahasiswa dan berumur 21 tahun, itu artinya mereka tidak pantas lagi dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan' bukan ?

"Hmmm...apa kau mau dipanggil 'Suke-chan' lagi ? sebelum kau berumur 10 tahun, kau tidak menolak dipanggil 'Suke-chan'" Kekeh Mikoto.

"Come on Mom~" Sasuke merollingkan matanya bosan, membiarkan ketiga orang tersebut tertawa. Tapi suara kedua bocah ini mengheningkan ketiga orang tersebut, termasuk Sasuke.

"Cu...Cuke-chan ?" Guman Sarada pelan sembari memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Nal...Nalu-tan !" Seru Boruto senang.

*hening

*hening

*hen...

"Yapp selamat anak-anak. Sepertinya Boruto dan Sarada memang tepat memanggil kalian dengan nama ini" Kekeh Kushina geli, mengabaikan geraman kesal yang berasal dari kedua pemuda yang berbeda karakter tersebut.

.

Acara makan malam sudah berakhir sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Para ibu juga sudah pulang dan meninggalkan resep masakan untuk makanan bayi agar bisa dibuat oleh mereka, atau mungkin Naruto. Boruto dan Sarada juga sudah terlelap diatas bantal duduknya, Naruto tak tega membangunkan Boruto atau untuk sekedar memindahkan kerumahnya.

"Kau tidurlah disini, aku akan mengambil futon untuk kita" Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur dikamarmu saja teme ?"

"Aku tak tega membangunkan Sarada, dan aku juga ingin menjaganya malam ini" Terangnya.

"Biar kubantu teme" Kata Naruto mengikuti Sasuke.

"Hn"

.

#jam 02.15 dini hari

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara bayi menangis dan membangunkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Oooeeekkk...oooeeekkkk ! Hooo ternyata si raven junior tengah menangis, batin Sasuke. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, walau tidurnya sudah terganggu oleh Sarada.

"Teme, tenangkan Sarada. Aku mau tidur" Kata Naruto dengan setengah igauannya, karena kebetulan Sarada ada disebelah Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau saja dobe...aku mau tidur" Sahut Sasuke mengantuk.

"Eeeaaaakkkk...eeeaakkkkk cukke-chaann~" Tangisan Sarada semakin menjadi dan hal ini membuat Sasuke hampir terlonjak dari futonnya dan sweatdrop pastinya saat mendengar panggilannya dari Sarada.

"Fine fine ! Apa yang kau inginkan baka baby !" Erang Sasuke.

"Jangan meng-ngumpat didepan bayi, Sas..suke" Kata Naruto yang masih saja memejamkan matanya, untunglah Boruto tidak terbangun oleh suara Sarada.

"Hn..." Guman Sasuke kesal.

"Owhh sial, ini lembab ! Maskerku mana ! Aku juga butuh sarung tangan, plastik hitam dan popok baru"

.

.

.

#TBC

#Omake

Pagi sudah menyambut, kini Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berada dihalaman rumah Sasuke untuk sekedar menyirami bunga dan menyapu rumah.

"Dobe hari ini aku ada kencan. Kau jaga anak-anak" Kata Sasuke yang seenak jidat maksimalis kekasihnya mengambil keputusan tersebut, tangannya menegang sebuah selang yang masih ia gunakan untuk menyirami tanaman.

"Apa ! Aku juga ada kencan teme ! Aku sudah janji mengajak Hinata dan anaknya jalan-jalan hari ini !" Sahut Naruto yang mengacungkan sapunya.

"Jangan egois dobe ! Kau tidak pernah menjaga mereka !"

"Kaulah yang egois teme ! Seenaknya menyuruhku !"

Detik selanjutnya, Naruto dan Sasuke menghela nafas kasar dari mulutnya. Mereka yakin jika adu mulut seperti ini tak ada gunannya.

"Kita selesaikan dengan pertarungan !" Putus Naruto sambil mengepal tangannya.

"Aku tak takut" Sahut Sasuke, datar dan mengepal tangannya juga. Mereka sudah melupakan sapu dan selang yang sejak tadi mereka pegang.

"Terima ini Sassuukeeee~" Naruto memajukan kepalan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau menang Naruto~" Begitupun Sasuke.

"Sasuuukkkee~!"

"Narutooooo!"

"Sasuke !"

"Naruto !"

/Tak...Tak...Takk (suara tepukan tangan)

"Hyyaaaa...Suit G-O-S* !"Seru keduanya kompak.

(* : Gajah Orang Semut)

Lihat keadaan mereka sekarang

Sasuke (kelingking) dan Naruto (kelingking)

"Sial !" Erang Naruto.

"Hyaaaa !" Tangan keduanya dikepal kembali dan merekapun suit lagi.

Sasuke (jempol) dan Naruto (jempol)

"Aku menang !" Seru Sasuke mengaggetkan Naruto.

"Apa kau bodoh Sasuke ! Aku gajah kau gajah, teme !" Seru Naruto sambil mengacungi jempolnya hingga sejajar dengan perutnya, kemudian mendekatkan jempolnya dengan jempol Sasuke.

"Gajahmu lebih kecil dari gajahku dobe, itu lebih mirip orang. Aku menang !" Seringai Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto sweatdrop dibuatnya

'Sasuke sudah banyak menanggung beban pasti' batin Naruto tidak masuk akal.

"Dari mana teori itu teme ?! Ukuran tidak berpengaruh, gajah tetaplah gajah, lihat aku juga mengeluarkan gajah !" Sungut Naruto kesal, perempatan imajinasi bertengger didahinya.

"Ga...gajah ?" Ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan 4 ikatan yang menghiasi rambutnya, kebetulan ia sedang melewati jalanan didepan rumah Sasuke dan posisinya membelakangi Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang melihat kearah bawah hingga ia memikirkan hal yang 'iya-iya'.

"Aku menang dobe ! Kau jaga Sarada dan Boruto !" Ujar Sasuke.

"Mana bisa ! Mana tanggung jawabmu teme ! Aku juga mau kencan " Seru Naruto tidak mau kalah.

'Hubungan yang rumit yaa' batin wanita yang di ketahui bernama Temari itu.

"Ettoo...A-apa kalian gay ?" Ujarnya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dengan seksama, suaranya berhasil membuat Sasuke dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ehhh ? Ti-tidak...kami masih normal" Sahut Naruto sambil menyengir kaku.

"Tapi tadi...gajah ? Anak ? Dan..."

"Tunggu dulu nona, apa anda menguping sejak tadi ?" Potong Sasuke dan sontak membuat Temari kaget.

"Ehh gomen aku tak sengaja lewat saat kalian sedang berbicara" Katanya menyesal.

"Tak apa Temari-san. Dan ngomong-ngomong kami bukan gay. Aku dan Sasuke ada kencan hari ini dengan pasangan kami" Kata Naruto sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya. Dan Sasuke hanya merollingkan matanya bosan.

"E-ehh ? Kalau begitu aku permisi, Uchiha-san Uzumaki-san" Pamitnya.

.

"Pasti mereka memiliki hubungan yang sulit, untung saja uke nya baik" Guman Temari sembari melanjutkan acaran jalan-jalan paginya.

.

.

#TBC Beneran#

An :

Ettooo hallo minna :D

Apa ceritanya makin absurd ? :') moga ga bosen yaa baca ff gaje ini XD...Dan btw, maapkan sayahhh kalo humor nya nyerempet rate 'M'...tapi ini bukan rate M kan ? :'v *ignore

Gomen kalo masih nongol typo-typo-an/? disana sini, karna zyy hanya manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang sal- #dijitak (abaikan)

Thanks for reviews, foll dan fav nya :*

Kalian warbyazahhhh :D

 **Alfiannamaru**

Ahh iie iie :D silahkan baca dan review kapanpun :)

Ha'i, ide awal dari film itu xD

Owh iyaa pernah juga sihh baca ff naruto yang jadi inspirasi, tapi lupa judulnya -_-

Ehh iyaa bener itu film bikin baper emang *malahcurhat

Mudah2an ga ketebak yaa *dijitak xD

Heheee gapapa nee Alfian-san *_*...Zyy seneng bacanya *_*

Love your review hihihii :* #pelukkecupbalik

Moga ga kecewa sama lanjutannya :'D

Happy reading :)

 **Anko Guru Matematika**

Wkwkwk siapp xD...moga ga kecewa sama lanjutannya

Happy reading :D

 **nina**

Hehee arigatou udah mampir nina-san :)

 **Yukihana Miyano**

:D

Hehee pas dibaca ulang, bener juga sihh XD

arigatou sarannya Yukihana-san *_*

Ha'i, slamat baca lanjutannya :D

 **d3rin**

Hehehe...gomen

Sasuke waras ko disini *dichidori

Makasi udah mampir :D

Akhir kata...

#SalamTahuBulatLover

Adakah yang mau mereview ? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Judul : we found our baby ?

Name : Natsu Zyy

Pair : SasuNaru, SasuSaku NaruHina

Chap : 4

Genre : Friendship, Family

Rate : T

DC : MK

Warning : typo dimana-mana, gaje story, humor gajelas mungkin -_-, semua kekurangan dalam menulis lainnya.

Note : SasuNaru jadi bintang utamanya disini, tapi ini bukan ff yaoi :D. Sasuke tetap dipasangin sama Sakura dan Naruto sama Hinata.

 **#DLDR**

 **#STBL**

-Zyy Present-

.

.

"TOMAT DOBEE !" Sentak Sasuke dengan suara meninggi.

"Wortel temeee !" Suara Naruto tak kalah tingginya dengan Sasuke tadi.

Baiklah pembaca yang budiman nan baik bati. Kedua tokoh utama kita yang notabenenya sahabat sejati tersebut bukan sedang mengatai 'tomat bodoh' atau 'wortel brengsek', mereka hanya sedang berdebat tentang menu sarapan pagi yang akan dimakan oleh kedua bocah lucu yang baru saja mengenal kata-kata itu.

"Ayolah temee ! Wortel bagus untuk mataa !" Kata Naruto jengah.

"Tomat bagus untuk kulit, dobe !" Sambar Sasuke tak mau kalah. Dan jangan lupakan kedua bocah yang sedang memakai kaos kebesaran itu hanya diam dengan posisi bibir mengerucut gemas karena lapar. Mungkin kalau mereka sedikit lebih besar mereka ingin sekali menghentikan debat tidak jelas ini.

"Chuuu...! Cuke-chann ! La-paall"

Suara kecil menggemaskan yang keluar dari bibir mungil raven junior menghentikan perdebatan Naruto vs Sasuke yang sejak tadi terjadi. Mereka berdua melunak, siapa yang tidak gemas melihat tingkah Sarada yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan jangan lupakan pipi tembam yang membuat siapa saja ingin mencubitnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah lampu imajinasi menyala diatas kepala si pirang.

"Aku dapat ide temeee !" Serunya girang.

"Suit G-O-S lagi ?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih was-was akibat fitnah yang dilayangkan padanya saat dihalaman rumah tadi.

"Bukan...jadi seperti ini..."

.

.

Ruang tengah Sasuke berubah menjadi sebuah arena lari. Naruto terinspirasi dari balapan lari siput yang dimenangkan oleh Rocky si batu difilm kartun Spons Kuning.

Jarak lari yang Naruto tentukan adalah 10 ubin ukuran 30x30 cm. Diujung garis akhir, Sasuke meletakan dua buah tomat dan wortel secara berselingan, karena disaat terakhir kedua bocah tersebut harus memilih salah satu dari buah tersebut. Oh jangan lupakan ide Sasuke yang menaruh kertas yang baru saja ia cetak dari komputernya bergambar anjing-anjing lucu diserial kartun Pakkun yang sedang terkenal didunia anak balita.

Siapa yang lebih cepat mengangkat salah satu buah tersebut maka itulah menu sarapan pagi ini.

"Boruto ! Kau harus mengambil wortelnya, kalau tidak kita akan memakan tomat yang rasanya tidak jelas itu ! Mengerti !" Perintah Naruto berapi-api sambil memijat kecil bahu Boruto dan si pirang junior hanya memiringkan kepalanya lucu, mungkin ia masih belum mengerti.

Sementara itu dikubu lainnya.

Suana ruang tengah Sasuke berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan gelap dengan satu lampu gantung diatas meja.

"Ambil tomat, atau tidak makan sama sekali !" Perintahnya singkat dan sadis seperti seorang bos mafia yang sedang memerintah anak buahnya.

Dan suasana aneh tadi berubah menjadi ruang tengah Sasuke yang semula.

"Chu...hiks...cuke-chaan" Baiklah mungkin Sasuke terlalu berlebihan disini, ternyata Sarada mengerti apa yang Sasuke ucapkan.

.

"Ready...Set ! GO !" Suara Naruto menggelegar dan benar saja Sarada dan Boruto langsung merangkak menuju garis akhir, mungkin ide Sasuke menaruh gambar serial kartun Pakkun di garis akhir memang ide yang cemerlang.

"Ayo Burutoooooo ! Ambil wortelnyaaaa !" Teriak Naruto, ia nampak seperti seorang komentator bola ala-ala penonton. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap lurus arena balap dengan muka harap-harap cemas sambil berdoa dalam hati agar Sarada mengambil tomat.

Tapi saat mereka berdua melewati ubin ke 5, Sarada berhenti dan membuat Boruto lebih unggul 1 ubin dari si raven junior. Boruto pun berhenti dan mengengok kearah Sarada. Sasuke memucat, ia bahkan menjatuhkan cangkir plastik berisi kopi paginya yang entah sejak kapan ia pegang.

"Ikkoooo ! Borutooooo !" Naruto berteriak seperti seorang master pokemon yang baru saja mengeluarkan monster dari pocket ball nya. Dan entah mengerti atau kebetulan, Boruto langsung berbalik arah dan melanjutkan acara merangkaknya menuju garis akhir.

Boruto menuju ubin ke 7 sedangkan Sarada masih duduk dengan posisi tangan dibawah.

Boruto menuju ubin ke 8 dan Sarada sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dengan berjongkok. Sasuke sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi sekarang, mungkin Sarada tidak akan menang pikirnya. Naruto semakin berapi-api.

Boruto menuju ubin ke 9 sedangkan Sarada...

"SASSS ! Sarada mulaii berjalaaannnn !" Perkataan Naruto mengalihkan penglihatan Sasuke dari Boruto kembali ke Sarada. Sasuke membelalakan matanya, ia melihat Sarada yang bersusah payah memantapkan kedua kakinya untuk bersentuhan dengan tanah tanpa bantuan tangannya, langkah ragu kaki kecilnya membuat Naruto dan Sasuke melupakan Boruto yang tengah memegang tomat digaris akhir sambil tertawa kecil.

Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab.

.

"Aku bangga padamu Sarada-chan" kata Naruto sembari meniup pelan soup cream dengan ekstrak potongan kecil tomat dan jagung kemudian menyuapinya ke Boruto.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke tanpa minat sambil menyuapi Sarada, pasalnya Naruto sudah mengatakan itu lebih dari 10 kali.

.

"Heii teme, kau ada kencan juga siang ini ?" Tanya Naruto sambil memindahkan peralatan makan yang tadi digunakan kedalam wastafel.

"Hn" Guman Sasuke yang sedang mencuci piring. Sedangkan kedua bocah itu sudah Naruto pindahkan kekasur Sasuke, membiarkan kedua bocah tersebut bermain dengan bantal-bantal kecil yang Naruto ambil dari ruang tamu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka ?" Tanya Naruto dan membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

Trinngggg...Sebuah lampu menyala disebelah Sasuke.

"Aku ada ide" katanya sambil menjentikan jari dan membuat Naruto kebingungan.

"Teme...kenapa lampu darurat yang seharusnya menyala ketika mati lampu bisa menyala sekarang ?"

.

.

.

#Sasuke Side

/Tett...tettt...

Sasuke membunyikan klakson mobilnya saat sudah berada didepan rumah Sakura. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, dan mereka berdua tidak ada kelas.

Munculah seorang gadis yang membuka gerbang pagar rumah yang lumayan besar itu. Sosok gadis cantik yang memakai dress pendek warna hijau dengan motif daun dan jangan lupakan helaian rambutnya yang berwarna soft pink dengan bondu berwarna pink tua membuat gadis itu terlihat imut.

Sang gadis membuka pintu mobil dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda dengan seorang bocah kecil dihadapannya.

"Akan kujelaskan di mobil. Kau tidak keberatan kan dengan bocah ini ?" Tanya Sasuke datar, menyembunyikan rasa deg deg annya.

Sakura tampak bingung sambil memperhatikan bocah tersebut.

"Hmm baiklah, Sasuke-kun"

.

"Jadi ini anak siapa...?" Tanya Sakura yang tengah memangku si bocah yang berlebihan energi itu, karna sejak tadi sang bocah terus saja tertawa saat berada di pangkuan Sakura.

.

.

#Naruto Side

Mobil Naruto biasanya ramai karena tingkah Himawari, anak dari Hinata maupun Naruto yang selalu menceritakan lelucon. Tapi kali ini tidak, raut muka Naruto tampak pucat sedangkan Hinata menghela nafas lelah mengulangi pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Bocah raven ini anak siapa, Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Hinata lembut, Hinata memang yakin gadis cilik ini bukan anak Naruto, tapi bukan berarti tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Naruto sudah menculik anak orang.

.

.

"Itu anak Naruto / Ini anak Sasuke, Hinata-chan"

.

.

#Sasuke Side

"Apaa ?! Tidak kusangka Naruto seperti itu. Jadi namanya Boruto yaa" Seru Sakura langsung percaya , pasalnya bocah yang sedari tadi berada dipangkuan Sakura memang mirip dengan Naruto. Yaaa benar, Sasuke membawa Boruto bersamanya dan Naruto membawa Sarada. Agar menghindari kecurigaan pasangan masing-masing, katanya. Dan disamping itu, mereka harus merahasiakan dari mana kedua bocah itu berasal, bisa jadi mereka dijebloskan pencara kalau sampai pasangan mereka tahu bahwa Boruto dan Sarada adalah bocah yang sangat dicari oleh pemerintah kota. Untung saja sebelum berangkat kerumah Sakura, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk membelikan baju baru untuk Boruto dan ia pun memerintahkan Naruto untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke memang jenius.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura ?" Tanyanya

"Hmm...aku ingin pergi ketempat yang ada arena bermain untuk kita dan Boruto" Jawab Sakura antusias. Ahh Sakura memang calon ibu yang baik, calon ibu dari anak-anak Sasuke pastinya.

"Aku tau tempat yang bagus" Sahut Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari mengelus sayang kepala Sakura dan Boruto secara bergantian dan dibalas senyuman lembut dari Sakura. Sungguh romantis.

.

.

#Naruto Side

"Hoo jadi ini dari mantan pacar Sasuke, tapi karena Sasuke akan pergi kencan dengan Sakura ia menitipkannya bersamamu ? Kau sangat baik Naruto-kun" Kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah, menurut Hinata jarang sekali seorang pria belum menikah yang mau disusahkan dengan urusan seperti ini, Naruto memang cocok menjadi suaminya kelak, pikir Hinata.

Sedangkan wajah Naruto juga memerah, bukan karena malu tapi karena takut semuanya terbongkar. Naruto berjanji akan mentraktir jus tomat dan meminum jus yang sama dengan Sasuke setelah ini karena telah memfitnah Sasuke yang iya-iya.

Tapi sedetik kemudian raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi lebih ceria lagi, jangan sampai ia dicurigai.

"Hima-chan...sekarang ingin pergi kemana ?" Tanyanya pada Himawari.

"Hmmmmm...aku ingin ke Shimura Land, Naru-niichan ! Aku ingin bermain bianglala" Sahut gadis cilik yang berumur 5 tahun itu girang.

"Baiklah kita menuju Shimura Land !" Seru Naruto tak kalah girang. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kedekatannya dengan sang putri kecilnya.

"Mendaki gunung lewati lembah~, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra~, bersama teman kita ke Shimura Lannddd~" Ohh lihatlah tingkah mereka yang mulai menyanyikan lagu dengan penuh semangat ini.

Hinata tersenyum sambil menatap Sarada yang sejak tadi berada dipangkuannya. Mini dress merah sangat pantas pada Sarada. Hinata tertawa kecil, walau Sarada tidak seaktif Himawari saat balita tapi wajahnya tak kalah lucu dengan Himawari.

.

.

#Sasuke Side

"Waaa...hari ini sedang ramai yaa, ayo Boruto kita ke komedi putar" Seru Sakura dan dibalas oleh cekikikan lucu dari Boruto. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Ehh gomen Sasuke-kun, aku jadi melupakanmu"

"Tak apa Sakura. Aku lega kalau kau senang bermain dengan Boruto" Kata Sasuke tersenyum tulus, membuat Sakura merona karena tersipu malu.

.

Mereka baru saja selesai bermain komedi putar, lalu duduk dikursi taman yang memang bertebaran diarea tempat rekreasi ini.

"Aku akan membeli minuman di dekat food court itu" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk food court terdekat.

"Ha'i, aku akan menjaga Boruto"

.

.

#Naruto Side

"Yeeaayyy ice cream !" Sorak Himawari senang, ia sangat gembira jika berhadapan dengan ice cream.

"Makannya pelan-pelan Hima-chan" Ujar Naruto tersenyum maklum.

"Naruto-kun. Apa ditas mu ada popok baru untuk Sarada ? Sepertinya dia pipis" Kata Hinata. Segeralah Naruto membuka isi tas yang sedari tadi bertengger dipunggungnya.

"Yaa, aku bawa. Biar aku yang menggantinya." Usul Naruto.

"Tidak, aku saja. Naruto-kun maukah kau menjaga Himawari terlebih dahulu ?"

"Ohh ba-baiklah Hinata-chan" Jawab Naruto, entah mengapa ia jadi gugup saat ini.

Hinata sudah pergi kekamar mandi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Himawari juga sudah menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Naru-niichan, aku ingin permen coklat itu" Kata Himawari menunjuk stand permen coklat yang ada disamping kanannya.

"Yaa baiklah, kita kesana sekarang okee" Ajak Naruto dan dibalas oleh anggukan senang oleh Himawari.

.

.

Sasuke sudah sampai pada stand mesin minuman, ia menekan tombol coffe untuknya dan Sakura, lalu 1 kotak susu jeruk untuk Boruto. Saat ia hendak mengambil minumannya ia tidak sengaja disenggol oleh seseorang. Bukan salah orang itu juga jika menyenggol Sasuke, karena posisi Sasuke saat ini sedang berjongkok mengambil minuman yang tadi ia pilih. Dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah...

"Ahh...go...DOBE !"

"Daijo- bu...Temeeeee !"

"Dobe !"

"Teme !"

.

.

.

.

.

#TBC

#OMAKE

"Dobe !"

"Teme !"

"HIMAWARI !" Teriak gadis kecil yang kesal karena kedua pemuda ini malah asik meneriakan nama-nama aneh.

"Ehehe...gomen Hima-chan, aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu" Cengir Naruto sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmmm...jadi apa dia Sasuke-niisan, orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab berkencan dan meninggalkan anaknya bersama kita ?" Tanya Himawari polos, mengabaikan kedua pemuda yang tengah menganga. Yang satu karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang saja ia dengar, dan yang satu karena merasa terancam karena ketahuan bicara yang 'iya-iya'.

.

.

Sementara itu disuatu tempat.

"Disini agen H, aku sudah mengetahui informasi dari salah satu bocah yang hilang itu" kata seseorang dengan suara wanita tersebut.

/Bagus, jadi dimana dia selama ini ?/ jawab seseorang disebrang sana.

"Dia bersama seorang pemuda"

/Bagus, dimana bayi itu sekarang/

"Dia bersamak-..." Wanita misterius itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia tengah melihat bocah yang sejak tadi duduk disampingnya. Terlihat gembira dan menikmati suasana tempat ini. Wanita itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mau bagaimanapun misi tetaplah misi.

"Dia bersamaku"

.

.

.

.

#TBC BENERAN

.

.

Haaallloooo Zyy hereeee~

Naa lhooo siapa kira2 wanita misterius tersebut ?

#dijitak.

Apa chapter ini kepanjangan ? Moga engga yaa xD

Gomen kalo chapter ini bikin bingung (pindah pindah Side)

Dan yaa moga typo typoan nya makin berkurang, mengingat Zyy ngetik di hape :v

Owh iyaa apa sebenernya ff ini masuk ke genre Crime ? Jujur kalo urusan genre Zyy masih kudu banyak belajar :''v

Ahh dan gomen juga kalo fiction ini terkesan kelamaan.

.

Dan thanks yg sudah foll/fav dan reviews nya :*

.

 **.**

 **Desi Rei Hime**

Heheee ...siipp udah lanjut ko :)

Makasih udah mampir ;)

 **nana anayi**

Hahaaa...NaruSasu belum berpengalaman ngurus bayi :''v

Slamat baca lanjutannya :)

 **Akashi airin**

Sipp Ai-chan~ moga ga kecewa sama lanjutannya :)

Happy Reading :D

 **Anko Guru Matematika**

Wkwkwk ini dilanjut ko ,,

Karna kalo Uke-chan artinya jadi lain...kan yang cocok jadi Uke Naruto :''v

#dijitak

#abaikan

Slamat baca lanjutannya :D

.

.

Akhir kata

#SalamTahuBulatLover :*

Adakah yang mau mereview ? :)


End file.
